Empty Tears
by Glay Otaku
Summary: - Dir en Grey


Title: Empty Tears

Band: Dir en Grey

Genre: Drama, Shounen-ai (DiexShinya) PG-13

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own the Dir en Grey boys (or ever will for that matter) and I also don't own anything else, really. So no sue, or my personal agent will have to deal with that (and yes, I do have a personal agent, name's Anthony, luv ya!) The title of this fan fiction is "Empty Tears", born from my yaoi-crazed head while I was listening to dear Tetsu69's "Empty Tears". Ironic, isn't it? This is actually my first attempt at writing an RPS (Real Person Slash) fan fiction so if it's sucky, tell me. Well, if you do tell me that it's sucky, I might reflexively slap you as I always do towards criticism. SHOUNEN AI is my game and I'll r0x0rz your b0x0rz. I'm not implying anything at all about these musicians in real life with my ficcies. Thank you so very much for your understanding and for those brave enough to read my fics, I have one word for you. Itadakimasu!

-------

Empty Tears: Chappie 1

-------

Shinya brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, looking up towards the cloudy winter sky. Winter. It was never his favorite season, everything around him looked so sad, dreary even. People seemed different, bundling together with their loved ones for warmth and comfort, but who did he have to draw warmth and comfort from?

Tossing the thought away, the drummer continued on his way down the windy street, only to stop moments later when a brisk wind blew by. He quickly closed his eyes and wrapped slender arms around his torso, cursing himself for wearing such a thin coat on an obviously chilly day such as this. When the freezing gust had passed, Shinya opened his eyes, blinking once or twice to adjust his eyes to the bright white of his surroundings.

Today being Dir en Grey's day off from practice, this lanky drummer had decided to take a walk out to watch the ripples in a nearby lake, only to be greeted by children skating across it's icy surface. Shinya imagined what the other guys would be doing at this very moment as he left the park. _"Kyo is probably sleeping in, Kaoru reading manga, Toshiya making outfits from anime styles, and Die...Die would be teasing me,"_ the drummer thought, a small smile spreading on his lips.

Snapping back to reality, Shinya caught the eyes of passers-by as they stared at him standing there, clutching the thin material of his coat. The smile on his face quickly disappeared as he looked away, releasing the fabric in his hands and continuing along down the street. He thought he might stop in a coffee shop or something like that for a warm drink, preferrably hot cocoa, so he stepped into the nearest cafe, the drummer's fair skin meeting with the warmth inside.

Shinya sat down at a table near a window only large enough for two, and ordered a double hot cocoa, watching the light drizzle of snow falling outside. Only five minutes later, the waitress returned with his hot beverage, setting it down gently on the table and turning on her heels to leave. If it weren't for the arrival of a delicious drink, the drummer might have fallen asleep right there within the warm and fragrant cafe.

Placing his hands around the ceramic mug, Shinya indulged in its warmth seeping through his cotton gloves and the sweet smell of chocolate rising up to his nose. Taking a sip, the drummer resumed gazing out the window, his eyes following a cute couple strolling down the road, then abuptly stopping to begin a snowball fight. He watched and he watched, carefully examining the pretty girl's smile as she tossed cold balls of snow, aiming at her lover's face.

Removing a glove from one hand, he raised a finger to touch his normally pouty lips, his eyes fixed on the pretty girlfriend. _"This girl looks so happy, and it seems as if the source of her smile is her boyfriend..." _Leaving the bill as well as the waitress' tip on the cafe table, Shinya slid the glove back on his hand and headed out with the freezing outdoor air greeting him. As he passed the couple, the drummer slowed his step, turning his head slightly to get a better look at them.

Ever since he caught sight of them from inside the cafe, the drummer had a strange thought cross his mind that he'd never thought of before. Has he, Shinya, ever even _thought_about smiling that widely before? He brought his thin, gloved fingers up to the corners of his pouty lips and pulled gently, stretching his pink lips a bit. Letting go quickly, the drummer frowned, deciding that that last course of action was rather childish and silly.

Shinya turned to chance a quick glance over his left shoulder back towards the couple, who had stopping chucking snow at each other and instead held each other in a warm embrace. Just the mere sight of the lovey-dovey couple locked in a simple hug and enjoying their moment together made the drummer's heart melt. _"What does it feel like...to be held like that? What am I thinking, I shouldn't even be here," _Shinya fought with himself, finally deciding on just heading straight home.

Stuffing his hands into his large coat pockets, the drummer walked away from the scene, trying to keep his thoughts intent on getting back to his apartment and maybe play a bit with Miyu. Trudging steadily down the sidewalk, Shinya thought he heard someone calling his name, but kept to himself and continued walking, hoping that his head was just playing tricks on him. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk at the moment, and when he heard his name called out again, he stopped.

Turning around, Shinya scanned the area for anyone he knew or at least looked a bit familiar to anyone he knew, the falling snow was starting the get a bit heavier. Spotting someone jogging up towards him with their hand in the air, the drummer turned around and quickened his pace from before. _"Dammit...must be some sex fiend mistaking me for a girl again..." _Shinya thought, a disgusted look on his face as he kept walking, hoping to maybe lose his follower.

Glancing over his shoulder, his so-called stalker had quickened his own pace as well, switching from a steady walk to a quick jog. Shinya hurried along, pondering with the idea of breaking into a run at the next street corner. But before he could even get close enough to the street corner to execute his well-thought-out plan, the drummer felt a strong hand grab onto his right shoulder, ending their chase.

Shinya got ready to turn around and punch whoever it was holding onto him, no matter how femminine he was or acted, a good punch or two works better than a bitch slap of any sort. Before he could act, the drummer was abruptly spun around and looked up to face a certain red-headed guitarist with a big smile on dancing upon his features. "D-Die?" Shinya stammered, blushing just a tad as he lowered his raised fist, embarrassed to have almost socked his band-mate and maybe crush.

_To Be Contined!_


End file.
